


Hook Up

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Animated Darus [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animation, M/M, Parody, S06E11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the conversation they had in 6x11 ;)<br/>Inspired by this IG's post~ https://www.instagram.com/p/BCeLYDugVAg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> From now on I'll be posting one animation per day until the end of this month~  
> Subscribe and enjoy!

Here's the link for the vid with subtitles, just in case: https://plotagon.com/398701


End file.
